


Maschinentanz

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Град-на-стекле [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Cyberpunk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Chronological, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Андроиды, понятное дело, являлись роботами, наученными быть людьми, вести себя максимально по-человечески – но идеал для них пока был недостижим. Андроиды для людей были надёжными помощниками. А вот амароиды… с ними всё несколько сложнее.





	Maschinentanz

**Author's Note:**

> Название: из непроверенной информации о том, что изначально индастриал дэнс назывался Maschinentanz.  
> Вдохновили: Brioni Faith (особенно её клип "Need to Change"), Diorama, Frozen Plasma, VNV Nation, Grendel.  
> Название "амароид" стащено у Диорамы (альбом "Amaroid"). Также есть красивое определение из медицинского словаря: "амароид - действующее начало горечи".  
> Доспехи стащены у Hocico (https://elclubdelrock.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/hocico2.jpg).

Она хорошо танцевала. Нет, даже превосходно. Прекрасными, оторванными друг от друга, чёткими движениями. (Слишком) чёткими, (слишком) точными, (слишком) быстрыми, так, что эти движения существовали в танце отдельно друг от друга, не сливались в аморфное единое целое, оставались последовательностью. «Машинный танец» — так это называли люди, обычные живые люди. Уже третья родственная душа Лин оказывалась в итоге запрограммированной подделкой. Искусственным интеллектом, который ведёт себя как человек, но все действия, совершаемые им, существуют отдельно друг от друга. Не сливаются в аморфное единое целое. Остаются последовательностью.

«Машинный танец» — один из наиболее точных признаков, по которым можно было распознать андроидов и амароидов. Андроиды, понятное дело, являлись роботами, наученными быть людьми, вести себя максимально по-человечески, но идеал для них пока был недостижим. Андроиды для людей были надёжными помощниками, а то и слугами, как примитивные роботы или «умные интерфейсы». А вот амароиды… с ними всё несколько сложнее. Отношение людей к ним варьировалось от восхищения, безусловной веры и надежды до настороженности, страха и презрения. «Священный эксперимент». Лин прежде не встречала амароидов — их ведь было намного меньше, чем андроидов, из-за более трудоёмкого процесса производства. Тем не менее, она знала, как распознать, как отличить их от обычных людей — спасибо списку признаков, который ей предоставила знакомая медмеха.

Амароиды — наполовину механики, наполовину органики. Они могли быть перерождёнными людьми, а могли и не быть. Они были немного меньше роботами, чем андроиды. У них по собственному желанию могла быть тёплая кожа, здоровый оттенок лица, волосы естественного цвета и так далее. Но вернитесь к предыдущему предложению и подчеркните слова «по собственному желанию». Вот что делало амароидов, в то же время, немного меньше людьми. Кроме того, амароиды, как и андроиды, внешне не старели — это тоже относилось к списку причин, почему для Лин была невыносима одна мысль об отношениях с не-совсем-машинами-но-и-не-совсем-людьми. Люкворм Люкс, должно быть, не случайно выбрала из всех возможных вариантов ретрофутуристичный клуб под названием «Амнезия». Это было похоже на попытку и угодить «старомодной» Максимиллин, и обмануть её. Там играла «поп-музыка будущего», там все исполняли резкий и рваный «промышленный танец», там все люди были немного машинами и смешивались с андроидами и амароидами. Все вели себя так, будто забыли, что воспетое в старых книгах и фильмах будущее уже наступило.

И всё же истинный «машинный танец» можно узнать из тысячи человеческих попыток изобразить его. Лин грустно усмехнулась, наблюдая за Люкс из угла у барной стойки. Выпад левой рукой, выпад правой рукой. (Слишком) быстрые и (слишком) чистые повороты локтевого сустава. Ноги двигались по одной и той же траектории без лишних колебаний, словно (почему словно?) зацикленные. Стеклянный взгляд, застывшая улыбка. Через пару минут Люкс уже не танцевала — она, с виду совсем не уставшая, шла к бару. Лин смерила её ленивым взглядом: высокая, жутко высокая, — эх, а ведь, согласно списку, все амароиды высокие и сильные, этакие  _сверх_ люди — с крайне нежным светлым цветом коротких волос и одетая в стандартные чёрные доспехи. «Доспехами» называлась повседневная однотонная одежда с упором на минимально необходимую защиту тела. Доспехи точно могли спасти от болезненного падения и от удара ножом или шокером, но в целом они были скорее просто удобными, чем функциональными. Люкс протянула Лин руку, и той бросилось в глаза лёгкое свечение — вот, опять пункт из списка. Андроиды были скорее склонны блестеть или быть приятно матовыми; амароиды — излучать в темноте еле заметный и мягкий, будто флуоресцентный, но со сниженной раза в два-три интенсивностью свет.

— Я приглашаю тебя на танец, — пояснила Люкс, видя замешательство партнёрши. Лин, поколебавшись, положила свою ладонь в ладонь Люкс. Холодные пальцы деликатно сжали ей руку — как они могли быть такими холодными после активного времяпровождения?.. Видимо, Люкс не любила быть тёплой. Как только они ворвались в толпу, началась следующая песня. Диджей, задорно прыгавший на месте и размахивавший руками, точно был грубо сделанным андроидом первого поколения — его выдавали блестящая, словно пластиковая, кожа и вопиюще механический голос, который выкрикивал строчки песни:

— Меняй жизнь! Меняй себя!..

Лин стало от этого не по себе. Ассоциация. Плохая ассоциация. Она взяла Люкс за вторую ладонь, и они стали по очереди перетягивать руки то к себе, то от себя, совпадая с жёстким ритмом; ноги же подпрыгивали на месте. Затем нужно было сделать два шага назад, два шага вперёд — и снова подпрыгнуть на месте. Лин знала этот незамысловатый танец, но всё равно каждый раз боялась споткнуться или перепутать очерёдность. Для её партнёрши такого страха не существовало — ведь подчинение ритму было встроено в её систему. Если она, конечно, правда являлась амароидом. Шульце до последнего не хотела в это верить, но ощущение жёстких, порывистых движений на собственных руках — точно такое же ощущение можно было испытать, тягая тренажёр — подтверждало это грустное предположение. Пресловутый «машинный танец», в который никто не собирался включать человеческие несовершенства. Даже если бы Лин решила для себя, что, например, свечение ей померещилось из-за прожекторов в тёмном клубе, высокий рост обусловлен генетикой, а холодные руки — не более чем физиологическая особенность, машинный танец всё равно остался бы реальностью. Правдой с синтетическим привкусом.

Всё это смятение произрастало из того обстоятельства, что Шульце была родом из Лакадэйси, штат Новая Каролина. Лакадэйси в Венере клеймили отсталым: он был из числа наименее машинизированных городов, это правда, там даже андроидов почти не было. Не было и плывущих тротуаров, проверки идентификации по отпечаткам и обязательного чипирования. А в Венере нельзя было жить просто так, без передачи информации о себе в общую сеть и постоянного надзора со стороны «умного интерфейса». Первое время Лин не могла ни на секунду перестать ощущать кусочек чего-то инородного под своей кожей на запястье — рука постоянно тянулась вынуть чип, словно застрявший в ране осколок, и выкинуть его. А теперь… теперь она просто привыкла к этому ощущению. Её предупреждали о возможных проблемах с принятием чипа из-за того, что она встраивала его в возрасте старше двадцати лет — ну, вот и они. Каждые два месяца нужно было проверять состояние чипа у медмеханика, но Лин пренебрегала этой рекомендацией. Ей хотелось бежать прочь из этого города, в который она когда-то так стремилась ради своих амбиций; лишь встреча с Люкс затормозила принятие этого решения. Но в момент, когда музыка билась в груди вместо сердца, когда решительно ничего не было видно, кроме мелькавших в разных цветах силуэтов, когда движения были жёсткими и порывистыми, Лин Шульце убедилась: нужно бежать от неё тоже. Прочь от непостижимого амароида с крайне нежным светлым цветом волос и до такой степени кристально-чистым, что почти прозрачным взглядом. Прочь от бездушных андроидов. А может быть, и вовсе стоило уехать из Града-на-стекле… только куда, если весь мир уже подчинялся ему? Улететь на Луну и способствовать развитию депрессивных районов?.. Коллапс мыслей, коллапс всего. Лин просто была не до конца готова к наступившему будущему.

* * *

Она познакомилась с Люкс около месяца назад — и с тех пор они почти всё время непрерывно переписывались, по возможности встречаясь лично. Знакомство произошло в одном из парков, которые могут подвернуться в том случае, если вы будете бесцельно блуждать по городу не менее трёх часов. Парк был ни то ни сё — самый обычный маленький сад с двумя или тремя искусственными деревьями и скамейками. Туда никто не ходил для отдыха; виной тому, помимо тривиальности, было неудачное расположение — совсем недалеко находился аэропорт. Парк превратился в место, через которое ежедневно проходили сотни беспокойных и торопившихся людей, и где вместо блаженной тишины то и дело слышался гул взлетающих самолётов. Лин попала туда, однако, не через уличные блуждания, а через сетевые. Просматривая подборку случайных трансляций со всего города, она обнаружила, как Люкс с невозмутимым видом читала книгу. Уточнение: маленькую, старую и совершенно точно бумажную книгу. Бумажные книги было крайне тяжело найти, да и это того не стоило; лишь коллекционеры, реконструкторы и радикальные регрессисты интересовались ими. Даже Шульце со всей её «отсталостью» с детства привыкла, что книги повсеместно существовали в электронном виде. Была ли эта девушка из трансляции радикалкой или ролевичкой?

— И что это за парк такой?.. — еле слышно пробормотала себе под нос Шульце.

— Сквер Де Мейера номер две тысячи двести сорок два запятая сорок два, — тут же ответила на её вопрос электронная помощница мягким голосом, заставив Лин вздрогнуть.

— Я к тебе никогда не привыкну, — устало вздохнула она. Другие люди, как правило, настраивали помощников и помощниц под себя, давали им имена, создавали неповторимую манеру обращения и визуальный образ, и не было ничего необычного в том, что многие от скуки и одиночества вызывали голограмму и задавали ей разнообразные вопросы. Лин не делала ничего — она выбрала понравившийся ей женский голос и на этом закончила настройку. Даже не называла никак свою помощницу. Лин отдельно, бот Лин — отдельно. Бот Лин проявила заложенное в стандартных настройках участие:

— У вас плохое настроение? Недалеко есть бар с низкими ценами. Не хотите ли попробовать новый «Сапфир»?

— Нет, я, пожалуй, пойду в парк, — отмахнулась Лин — в ней взыграло любопытство по отношению к девушке из трансляции. Кто знает, может быть, та готовила регрессивную революцию, сидя на лавке? С такими людьми всегда интересно поговорить!

— Заказать для вас телепорт на место назначения? — предложила помощница.

— Ради Галактики, нет! Я пойду пешком!

— Ваш путь будет составлять пять километров двести пятьдесят один метр. Загруженность дорог сегодня высокая…

Шульце почти разозлилась, слушая эту информацию, но всё же взяла себя в руки и сказала:

— Завершить работу и отключить уведомления на три дня.

— Вы уверены в своём запросе?

Максимиллин хотела бы думать, что бот над ней издевается. Но боты на такое не способны. Поэтому она лишь подтвердила:

— Да.

И помощница, наконец, замолчала. Может быть, стоило персонализировать её в соответствии со своим характером? Но ручная настройка занимала так много времени, а автоматическая требовала погружения бота в сознание… ну, нет. Не в этот раз. Лин отдельно, ИИ — отдельно.

Шульце спустилась за секунду на лифте с пятидесятого этажа кондоминиума и выпрыгнула на плывущий тротуар. На нём полагалось спокойно стоять, еле перебирать ногами или слегка парить над ним, пока он нёс поток прохожих вперёд, но Лин любила разбегаться и высоко подпрыгивать, чтобы ощутить сиюминутную невесомость. Пожалуй, эти тротуары — одно из немногих новшеств, которое не испугало и не озадачило её после недавнего переезда в Венеру. Таким образом, оббегая множество людей на поверхности и стремительно сплывая вниз под землю несколько раз, она довольно скоро добралась до сквера Де Мейера что-то там — запоминать длинные венерианские номера Максимиллин тоже не привыкла. В районе этого парка была в тот момент активна Охладительная Система в режиме зимы, поэтому Лин, увидев уведомление на табло в переходе, была вынуждена зайти в гардероб и получить утеплённые доспехи. Несколько секунд, за которые автоматическая кабинка напялила шлем на светло-рыжую голову Лин, опоясала её тело хорошей, вовсе не неуклюжей курткой, и сменила обувь — и она была готова к встрече с синтетическим снегом.

Если бы не венерианский менталитет, велевший следить, в первую очередь, за собой, а не за другими, прохожие бы оглядывались на Люкс с вытаращенными глазами; поскольку это было не так, Люкс сидела себе на гладкой неоновой термоскамье и совершенно не страдала от постороннего внимания. Разве что Лин косилась на неё, одновременно пытаясь подойти ближе. Люкворм до последнего делала вид, что не замечала этого, но, когда Шульце подкралась уже к самой скамье, подняла незамутнённые серые глаза на неё и спокойно сказала:

— Ты можешь сесть здесь, если ты хочешь.

Лин, будучи совсем простой в таких вопросах, тут же радостно упала рядом и почувствовала, что скамья была еле тёплой. Она спросила, уже не скрывая ярого любопытства:

— А что ты читаешь?

Люкс приподняла книгу так, чтобы было видно страшно потрёпанную обложку, по меньшей мере, стодвадцатилетней давности.

— Я читаю «Искусство создания запутанных духов» Вендта, — сказала она.

— Коллапс, прямо на бумаге! — вырвалось у Лин. — Такого давно уже не делают! Откуда оно у тебя?

— Я нашла его, — Люкс пожала плечами.

— Серьёзно?.. — Шульце с недоверием посмотрела на неё.

— Да, это так. Сегодня утром кто-то из окна выбросил эту книгу мне на голову. И это было весьма гневно. Мне такой формат издания непривычен и не особо приятен, но я испытывала любопытство и решила прочитать.

— Случается же… а зачем ты это транслировала?..

— Что я транслировала? — с неподдельным удивлением переспросила Люкс и немедленно вызвала парой торопливых жестов в воздухе оверлей. Отключила трансляцию. — А, должно быть, сетевая ошибка…

«Зато эта ошибка привела меня сюда», — подумала Лин, но не стала озвучивать свою мысль. Люкс поскребла пальцем по ветхой странице и не совсем уверенно начала:

— А ты…

— Меня зовут Максимиллин Шульце, двадцать три года, человек, — ответила на опережение Лин, так как ждала, что собеседнице понадобится идентификация. — Ну, или просто Лин.

— Приятно познакомиться! — Люкс тут же протянула ей свою необычайно гладкую и холодную руку. — Моё имя ты уже видела в трансляции. Но я хотела спросить тебя, читала ли ты Вендта?

— А! — Шульце засмеялась. — Конечно, и не только о духах! Но его, скорее, слушают, а эта книга — ну, не совсем книга, это буклет…

* * *

Вот так всё просто было. В тот день они много говорили о литературе, музыке и сверхновая знает, о чём ещё, блуждали по улицам, то плывя по тротуарам, то спускаясь на твёрдую землю. О чём бы Лин ни спросила Люкс, та это знала. Без лукавости. Лин выпила космически много «флэшей», продававшихся по дороге. И они были особенно космическими от интересной беседы с родной человеческой душой…

_А человеческой ли?_

Вопрос разбил вдребезги тёплые воспоминания в этот самый момент, когда оборвался и ритм. Когда закончилась одна музыка, чтобы смениться другой. Когда Люкворм заботливо спросила:

— Может, ты хочешь уйти отсюда? На свежий воздух?

— Конечно, — Лин кивнула ей, ощущая себя так, будто бы шарниры в её шее заржавели и двигались теперь с трудом.

Интересно, так ли это воспринимала она? Что вообще в голове у амароида? Километры программного кода, заданные заранее действия, таймеры, псевдослучайные последовательности? Или она всё-таки может мыслить гибко и спонтанно? Хезер, та самая знакомая медмеха, говорила, что амароиды так могут. Что белые — то есть, созданные с нуля амароиды — практически ничем не уступают антрацитовым — перерождённым людям. Их нужно было определённым образом социализировать, чтобы они могли мыслить максимально по-человечески и естественно интегрироваться в общество. Правда, гарантии того, что белые амароиды способны хоть на какие-то чувства, не было. Лин даже предположить не могла, с каким амароидом имела дело, и ей нужно было узнать это как можно скорее. Она бы могла и раньше спросить, но поначалу легко поверила в человечность Люкс, затем — тяжело привыкала к мысли о возможной бесчеловечности. Только выйдя на прохладную сумеречную улицу и моментально отрезав себя и Люкс от всяческого шума, Лин осознала до конца неизбежность и необходимость вопроса. Можно было подождать ещё немного, поговорить или помолчать о чём-то другом, отойти подальше от «Амнезии», выбрать более подходящую секунду и начать издалека, но это было настолько предопределено и очевидно, что Лин форсировала события и сказала прямо:

— Люкс, я запрашиваю идентификацию.

Люкс не изменилась в лице. Ответила совершенно спокойно, будто ожидала этого:

— Люкворм Люкс, амароид, собрана и запущена год назад, полностью социализирована в первый год после запуска.

— Белая или антрацитовая? — немедленно уточнила Шульце. Люкс даже не моргнула глазом и так же немедленно сказала:

— Белая.

Вот и раскрыта тайна. Всего-то нужно было спросить. И когда их обеих начала душить тишина, и Максимиллин отвела взгляд не то от стыда, не то от нежелания видеть невозмутимое бледное лицо, Люкс смогла всё упростить:

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты предпочитаешь отношения с людьми?

Лин собралась с силами и посмотрела в глаза Люкс. Они показались ей уже не кристально-чистыми, но пустыми, совершенно пустыми, и потому ей стало достаточно легко, чтобы сказать:

— Да, это так. Прости.

— Я понимаю, — медленно кивнула Люкс, и движение её головы было явно механическим. Будто и впрямь шарниры заржавели… — Мы не будем продолжать, если ты не хочешь.

— Я рада, что ты понимаешь, — практически одними губами произнесла Лин. Это естественно: никто не мог понимать слово «нет» так же чётко, как ИИ. Никто не воспринимал отказы и расставания столь же спокойно. Их ведь не разрывали изнутри человеческие сомнения и несовершенства. И всё же Лин с надеждой увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции спросила:

— Ты не расстроена?

— Почему я должна быть расстроена? Я получила прекрасный опыт общения с тобой. — И снова немигающий пустой взгляд, но теперь с максимально дружественной улыбкой в придачу.

— Хорошо… — Лин тоже попыталась улыбнуться — вышло криво. Неловко. Странно. — Спасибо за всё это время и… прощай.

Последние слова вышли (почти) легко и (почти) непринуждённо, и Люкворм отвечала легко, без неловкой паузы:

— И тебе спасибо. Прощай.

Так они и разошлись в разные стороны — прочь от «Амнезии», прочь от музыки, прочь друг от друга. Лин заверила себя в правильности произошедшего — ведь она испытала от этого некое облегчение, несмотря на то, что было обидно, ужасно обидно покидать такого интересного человека. А всё потому, что это вовсе и не человек оказался. И одно смутное сомнение всё ещё витало в мыслях: а что, если чувства всё-таки были?

_Но коллапс, этот пустой взгляд…_

— Нет! — сказала себе Лин как можно решительнее. Для верности даже помотала головой и сжала руки в кулаки, но это почему-то заставило её чувствовать себя подавленно, так подавленно, что она снова стала сомневаться. Горечь отчаяния начала жечь изнутри где-то в грудной клетке, одновременно подступая к горлу, и она решила поторопиться домой и вызвала бота.

— Возможно, вы хотите заказать телепорт до дома? — тут же спросила помощница.

— Да, только… найди вариант подешевле.

* * *

Тем утром в синткафе было не очень много народа. Только несколько одиноких, непримечательных человек, увлечённых своими оверлеями, и одна парочка: беловолосый парень в чёрных очках и таком же чёрном платье, длинном и просторном, а напротив него — рыжая девушка в малиновом костюме и ботинках с высокой шнуровкой. Но и у них были открыты оверлеи. Всё время, пока их пальцы перескакивали в воздухе с клавиши на клавишу, они молчали, лишь изредка многозначительно переглядываясь и разражаясь хохотом.

— О, Галактика! — тихо возмутилась Лин, ставя поднос с обедом на стол. Она была в комбинезоне цвета хаки со штаниной до колена — потому что ОС перевели в режим «раннего июля». — Переписываются, сидя в паре сантиметров друг от друга! Я думала, влюблённые то и дело за руки держатся…

Люкс поставила напротив свой поднос с одинокой термокружкой и, садясь, заметила:

— Виртуальные контакты на 95% безопаснее физических, в том числе это относится и к половым контактам…

Лин закрыла лицо рукой.

— Люкс, не в этом же дело.

— А в чём? — сразу же последовал вопрос.

— А… эм… — Шульце растерялась от такой быстрой и непосредственной реакции и только и смогла сказать: — Давай о другом поговорим.

— Хорошо! — кивнула Люкворм и в ожидании уставилась на Лин.

Но та с безразличным видом занялась распаковкой обеда, не замечая на себе пристального взгляда. Люкс не понимала, почему Лин не начала говорить о другом, если ей хотелось. Может быть, она ожидала, что Люкс начнёт? У той, конечно, были самые разные темы для разговора, но какая из них наиболее приемлемая? Люкворм вспомнила, что людям, вроде Лин, свойственно переходить к темам, которые чем-то связаны с предыдущим разговором, а иные, более резкие повороты их озадачивали. Поэтому она выудила из памяти недавнее воспоминание и пересказала его:

— На днях я видела в метро девушку, одетую в стиле десятых годов двадцать первого века.

— Да ладно! — поражённо выдала Лин, вскинув голову так, что короткие светло-рыжие пряди на мгновение подпрыгнули, и Люкс сделала вывод: тема подобрана удачно. — А можешь подробнее рассказать, как она выглядела?

Учитывая предыдущий вывод, Люкс ожидала этого вопроса. Она продолжила:

— Мои сведения о раннем двадцать первом веке скудны, поэтому я могу звучать не совсем точно. Она носила короткую юбку, немного не доходящую до колен и плотно прилегающую к бёдрам…

— Э-э-э… вроде бы это называлось «карандаш», — предположила Лин, задумчиво нахмурившись. Люкс тут же запомнила это название — нужно было проверить его потом и пополнить свою базу данных.

— На ней также была рубашка из неизвестного мне материала — однако он выглядел некачественно.

— Ну, не у всех есть деньги на хорошую ткань для костюма… а эти… как же их?.. каблуки у неё были?

Люкс не знала, что ответить, так как слово было ей незнакомо. Лин, к счастью, быстро пояснила:

— Ну, знаешь, я имею в виду обувь. Я и сама не уверена, что это каблуками называется, но нам вроде на истории говорили о них.

— Обувь? — автоматически уточнила Люкс и тут же продолжила: — У неё была изогнутая обувь с высокой степенью неустойчивости…

— Да, я об этом! — с энтузиазмом произнесла Шульце и сделала глоток из кружки с синтетическим супом.

Этот суп отличался от обычного тем, что готовился полностью автоматическим путём, а не человеческими силами. Также, благодаря своему оптимизированному составу, он был пригоден как для употребления людьми, так и андроидами. Амароиды, стало быть, могли потреблять лишь подобную комбинированную пищу. Вспоминая об этом и глядя на свою кружку, Люкс пришла к выводу: место встречи выбрано удачно. Необходимости в еде для андроидов и амароидов не существовало, но в отсутствие других источников восполнения энергии они могли черпать силы и из дешёвого супа.

— Она точно состоит в клубе реконструкции… — задумчиво протянула Лин, а затем схватилась за лоб, добавив: — Коллапс, даже каблуки!.. Я бы ради образа не пошла на такие жертвы!

— Ну, да, это непрактично, — согласилась Люкс. Она открыла кружку и за несколько секунд выпила всё, что там было. Ощутила лёгкий прилив силы, она с удовлетворением отставила кружку в сторону, и к столу тут же подъехал маленький робот с оранжевым кубическим контейнером, чтобы забрать пустую посуду. Лин же растягивала приём пищи, то задумываясь, то заговариваясь и, таким образом, отвлекаясь от еды. Обычное дело.  
Вдруг Шульце схватилась за запястье, отставив кружку в сторону. Люкс тут же мобилизовалась на случай необходимости первой помощи и спросила:

— Тебе больно?

— Да… снова чип воспалился… — Лин выглядела раздражённой. Люкс заключила: это происходит регулярно. Ей было известно, что воспаления возникают в том случае, если чипирование произошло позже двадцатилетнего возраста, и это сходилось с более ранней информацией: Лин было двадцать три года, и она недавно переехала из Лакадэйси, где практика чипирования не была введена до сих пор. Люкворм, в первую очередь, дала очевидный совет:

— Тебе нужно к медмехе, чтобы она перенастроила его. Недалеко есть медпункт…

— Я знаю, я знаю, — негромко произнесла Лин, отмахиваясь, и тем самым поставила Люкс в тупик. Она не понимала: если нужна помощь, почему не получить её?..

Она не знала, что делать дальше, поэтому старалась следить за поведением Лин. Вот она уронила руки на стол и опустила голову, сделав грустное лицо — значит, нужно её обрадовать. А грустным оно стало, надо полагать, от боли в запястье — значит, её обрадует, если Люкс успокоит боль. А боль можно было успокоить холодным компрессом. Люкс потянулась к своей шее и несколькими движениями пальцев разблокировала доступ к настройке. Затем с помощью нейроинтерфейса снизила показатель «температура поверхности в конечностях» на пару градусов и через секунду отметила, что её руки стали достаточно холодными. Ещё раз пересчитав приемлемость своих действий, Люкс пришла к несколько противоречивым результатам, но скорее положительным, чем отрицательным. Поэтому она осторожно накрыла ладонями запястье Лин в том месте, где просвечивала золотистая микросхема, и слегка сжала, чтобы передать ей свой целительный холод. Шульце подняла удивлённый, тёпло-зелёный взгляд из-под рыжеватой чёлки и… ничего не сказала. Только положила сверху свою обжигающую ладонь. Люкс хотела возразить, потому что так бы её руки нагрелись и потеряли должный успокаивающий эффект, но, увидев, как Лин умиротворённо улыбнулась, и тёпло-зелёные глаза чуть по-кошачьи сощурились, сделала вывод: данное возражение было неприемлемо.

Затем произошло что-то странное и незапланированное: Люкс отследила в себе импульс из неизвестного источника. Неужели очередной сбой в системе?.. Люкворм попыталась распознать причину с помощью самоскана. Самоскан, впрочем, обнаружил только факт неполадки. Импульсы же продолжали появляться один за другим, заставляя её дрожать и фиксировать все мысли на том факте, что она держала Лин за руку, будто в этом было что-то крайне важное; казалось, будто температура тела поднялась, но этот показатель был в норме. На социализации ей говорили, что такое испытывают люди, когда неожиданно осознают «привязанность». Но Люкс было непонятно. Она не могла испытывать никакой «привязанности» по определению. Поскольку Люкворм могла думать теперь только о Лин, она решила, что у неё и нужно спросить, в чём дело.

— Я не понимаю… — начала она, но Шульце, возможно, сама того не желая, перебила её усталым голосом:

— Я пойду в медпункт, честное слово, сегодня же пойду. — И с этими словами мягко убрала руки и вернулась к еде, склонившись так, что её макушка теперь напоминала оранжевую герберу, из-под которой выглядывал острый и кривоватый нос. Люкворм пришлось тогда отказаться от своих расспросов, несмотря на непонимание.

* * *

И вечером после «Амнезии» у неё вырвалось тихое:

— Я не понимаю.

Она отправилась не домой, а в парк около аэропорта, несмотря на то, что это решение было наименее обоснованным из всех возможных. Оно стояло в списке возможных решений ниже, чем «заказать телепорт в Олимпию» — а Люкс решительно ничего не нужно было в Олимпии. Непонятно. Иррационально. Сбой в системе был настолько серьёзным, что и заниматься им не хотелось. А хотелось сидеть среди тьмы и рассредоточено смотреть в пустоту. Такое желание вызывали, опять же, импульсы, проходившие по всему телу — не как тем утром в кафе, но совершенно точно связанные с ними. Эти были слегка болезненными, будто иголки. Раздражающими и ещё более нелогичными.

— Не понимаю… — снова сказала Люкс, беспомощно разглядывая свои руки, ботинки и серо-коричневую землю под ними. Помимо всех обычных аналитических процессов, в её голове возникали хаотичные помехи. Произошёл незапланированный просмотр воспоминаний из ближайшего прошлого — завтрак в синткафе просто выскочил перед глазами, как спам из космоса, только убрать его было невозможно. Появились сомнения в достоверной информации, индифферентность по отношению к себе. Учителя говорили, что это называлось «тоской», и она могла происходить от «привязанности» и «утраты». Но учителя не говорили, что с этим делать — они были уверены, что белого амароида не настигнут человеческие чувства во всей их силе. Амароидов учили, в первую очередь, распознавать человеческие эмоции, толковать их и реагировать на них соответствующим образом.

_Стало быть, упущение…_

Люкс медленно села на скамью, которая не была ни тёплой, ни холодной. Скамья как скамья. И погода была спокойная, уравновешенная, тихая, и людей совсем немного. Разве что неподалёку слышалось гудение очередного самолёта, но для Люкс этот звук не был неприятен. Она открыла оверлей, чтобы поискать объяснения в интернете — вероятность того, что об этом могли написать что-то толковое, была низкой, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.

— Чувства у белых амароидов, — полушёпотом произнесла Люкс, и это было тоже странно: зачем ей говорить так тихо? Зачем скрывать от кого-то, что она пытается узнать? Тем более, когда вокруг почти никого не было. На странице отобразилось множество результатов; самые релевантные из них были подсвечены ярко-зелёным цветом. Статья о разработке новых амароидов — несколько абзацев общего характера. Вопросы в социальных сетях — и все от людей с их человеческими мнениями.  
  
_— Познакомился с девушкой, и у нас как-то быстро завязались отношения, а потом узнал, что она — белый амароид, что же теперь делать?_  
— Белые сами ничего не чувствуют, но они хорошо обращаются с чувствами людей и подстраиваются под них. Если тебя это устраивает — оставайся с ней, если нет — уходи. В любом случае, она не будет расстроена.  
— коллапс, почему нельзя просто запросить идентификацию в начале знакомства? не было бы таких проблем. это хорошо ещё, что тебе белая попалась, не разобьёшь сердце…  
  
В подобных обсуждениях также отписывались антрацитовые амароиды — впрочем, у них-то наличие человеческих чувств и эмоций было неоспоримым фактом, они наследовали их от своих прототипов. И ни одного комментария от белого амароида. Как будто белые не зависали в соцсетях. Люкс, на самом деле, ничего не слышала от других белых после окончания социализации; даже в рекомендациях не было их страниц. Может быть, они пользовались интернетом только в познавательных целях. Может, только Люкс оказалась другой.

Вдруг перед глазами снова появилось воспоминание, не дав Люкс продолжить поиски. Оно было довольно фрагментарным по сравнению с предыдущим: застывшая в пространстве улыбающаяся Лин и ничего больше. Однако всё в этом образе — и широкая улыбка, и сощуренные зелёные глаза, и острый кривоватый нос, и растрёпанные светло-рыжие волосы, едва доходившие до подбородка — являлось будто бы крайне важным. Невыносимо важным. И это снова заставило Люкворм дрожать и ощущать жар, которого на самом деле не было. Она подняла голову и попыталась присмотреться к чёрному небу, заглянуть вглубь него — это был известный ей отвлекающий манёвр при навязчивых мыслях, и она никогда не думала, что ей это пригодится. Только это помогло совсем ненадолго — на ум пришло другое фрагментарное воспоминание. А затем ещё одно, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё… и все они были о прикосновениях, о взглядах, об интонациях, о мелких фактах, и все были связаны с Максимиллин Шульце. Когда Лин слушала музыку, она могла перематывать песню к любимому моменту, а потом обратно. Лин не нравилось, что в небе давно не было видно солнца. Лин каждый день пыталась рисовать и думала, что у неё ничего не получается. Лин была нетерпеливой, прямолинейной и скрещивала пальцы, когда слушала что-то интересное…

— Коллапс, — выругалась Люкс, до сих пор смотря в небо немигающим взглядом, и немедленно поняла, что это словечко тоже было связано с Лин. Опустив голову, она ощутила критическую слабость. Будто… энергия совершенно закончилась? Но как она могла так рано… срочно надо было идти… надо было… надо… идти…  
И это было последним, о чём она подумала, прежде чем закрыть глаза и замереть на скамье. Взлетел и скрылся в чёрном небе очередной самолёт.

* * *

— Ты читаешь книгу сама? Я думала, ты можешь загрузить её напрямую в память…

Опять сквер Де Мейера. Опять Лин сидела рядом с Люкс, читавшей Вендта, и удивлялась, только другому факту — ведь она уже изначально знала, кем была Люкс. Люкворм улыбнулась — так загадочно, так естественно! — и сказала приглушенным голосом:

— Я могу. Я много чего могу. Но я испытываю удовольствие от процесса чтения…

Она подняла блестящие серые глаза на Лин; пара слезинок проползла вниз по бледным щекам. Лин тут же бросилась к Люкс и обняла её так, будто они были знакомы много лет.

— Вот видишь… — произнесла Люкс жалобно, будто бы оправдываясь.

— Я верю тебе, верю во всём! — успокаивала её Лин, прижимаясь щекой к виску и зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. — Не нужно так, пожалуйста…

Лин почувствовала, что ткань на её плече намокла от слёз. Затем слёзы распространились дальше, проникли под одежду, разрисовали кожу немыслимыми жгучими узорами, и Лин попыталась оттолкнуть от себя Люкс. Но слёзные узоры словно бы опутали её, сжали болью и печалью на той грани, когда было непонятно, что происходит: сгорание или замерзание. Она обнаружила, что Люкс уже не шевелилась и не плакала, только лежала головой на её плече и была словно пустой. Лин чувствовала, обнимала, перенимала её пустоту, а боль становилась всё тише, сменяясь мрачным ничем.

— А всё-таки мне обидно, что мы столько не успели, — сказала она, глядя вверх: небо тоже было опутано узорами.

* * *

Лин вскочила на кровати и встретилась взглядом с кромешной тьмой. Было жарко, потно, голова дико кружилась, — не в последнюю очередь из-за дешёвого телепорта — а перед глазами всё ещё стояла картина из сна.

— Вот дерьмо ж орбитальное, — с раздражением произнесла Шульце, закрыв лицо руками.

Посидев немного в постели, она открыла мини-оверлей, чтобы узнать время. Было четыре часа утра. Не лучший час для пробуждения, тем более в выходной, но и спать дальше после такого кошмара не хотелось. Поэтому Лин встала и подняла чёрные жалюзи; комнату тут же осветили неоновые огни Венеры и серовато-белое небо. Даже если бы на улице не рассвело, из-за обилия искусственного освещения можно было бы запросто спутать день с ночью. В этом отношении родной Лакадэйси не отличался от Венеры — он тоже не умел засыпать. Лин долго стояла у окна, прижавшись руками к прохладному стеклу, а сквозь стекло виднелись другие стёкла, множество оконных стёкол, а в стёклах — отражения и отражения отражений. Мир, заключённый в оконных стёклах. Хаотичные воспоминания о кошмаре так и не покидали Шульце. А ведь Люкс и правда сама читала книгу, когда они познакомились. Если она амароид, то какой в этом смысл? Значит, было в ней что-то иррациональное.  _Человеческое?_  Небо за стеклом было чистым, безо всяких узоров; тем не менее, Шульце очень ясно представляла каждый изгиб, каждый виток парализующего рисунка печали. Да неужели?..

— Ну, нет! — вырвался у Лин возмущённый шёпот.

Не могли белые амароиды что-то чувствовать. Это Лин «перечувствовала». Это она боролась с возникшей привязанностью. Беспокоилась, когда в этом не было нужды. Ведь так? Да, это должно быть так.

Тишина вдруг раскололась сигналом вызова: звонили из больницы. Лин первым делом подумала, что это ошибка — с чего бы ей звонили в четыре утра из больницы? Она почти отклонила вызов, но рука дрогнула в этот момент — и она всё-таки ответила. К счастью, без включения камеры.

— Мисс Шульце! — тут же раздался из оверлея грозный голос Хезер, заставив Лин встрепенуться и выпрямить спину, пусть даже собеседница не могла её видеть.

Эта Хезер Лейн, как она вообще решила стать главной медмехой после стольких лет работы в полиции? Загадка звёздного масштаба.

— Да, мисс Лейн? — ответила Лин настолько бодро и собрано, насколько это было возможно в четыре утра.

— К нам только что поступила пациентка — белый амароид. Её нашли в сквере Де Мейера номер две тысячи двести сорок два запятая сорок два в состоянии сумрака. Последнее местоположение в истории — клуб «Амнезия», Нулевой проспект, 10. Она была там с вами — об этом свидетельствуют последние сообщения, отображённые на рабочем столе. Вы подтверждаете эту информацию?

— Л-люкс? — озадаченно произнесла Лин. — Ну, да, мы вчера были там и, вроде как, расстались… а что такое «сумрак»?

— «Сумрак» — всё равно, что обморок, только последствия тяжелее. — Хезер нахмурилась. — У неё все настройки слетели к чертям сатурнианским, и нет никакой точки восстановления системы. Даже не представляю, что могло произойти…

Слушая это, Лин обмирала изнутри от шока. Прежде чем она вообще успела осознать ситуацию, её рука уже невольно потянулась в сторону стула, где была сложена одежда.

— Я… могу что-то сделать? — выдавила она.

— Вы можете предоставить свои воспоминания для создания точки восстановления системы, — немедленно отчеканила Лейн. — Но для этого вам нужно быть в больнице в течение часа. Можете ничего не предоставлять — тогда амароид просто будет перезапущен с нуля.

— А… то есть… — Лин замялась, и Хезер нетерпеливо произнесла:

— Думайте скорее, мисс Шульце. И простите за беспокойство.

С этими словами она отключилась. Лин с минуту простояла на месте, продолжая смотреть в ту точку, где был до этого экран видеосвязи. Можно было ведь никуда не ехать — тогда бы Люкс просто-напросто забыла о существовании Лин, и той было бы легко забыть её в ответ. Амнезия после «Амнезии». Иронично. С другой стороны, с ней ведь произошло что-то серьёзное сразу же после того, как Лин сказала ей, что больше не хочет продолжать общение. Это могло быть совпадением, а могло быть… самоповреждением? Разве машина станет таким заниматься? Бред. И всё же… почему-то Лин это волновало. Почему-то ей было грустно от мысли, что Люкс забудет её. «И почему-то она, квазар побери,  _читала_  книгу…»

Через пару минут Лин уже была одета и заказывала сверхскоростное такси.

* * *

— Вы здесь, — констатировала Хезер Лейн, когда Лин резко распахнула дверь в кабинет, тем самым вызвав недоумённый взгляд молодого медмеханика, сидевшего за столом с открытым оверлеем.

— Да-да! — горячо закивала головой Лин, — забирайте мои воспоминания.

Видя, как медмех ошарашено уставился на Лин, Хезер сказала ему:

— Фейзер, можешь сегодня сдать смену раньше.

Медмех тут же думать забыл о Шульце и просиял:

— О, спасибо, мисс Лейн!

Он радостно вскочил из-за стола и стал собирать свои вещи. Как только Лин и Хезер остались одни в кабинете, Лин с едва скрываемым беспокойством спросила:

— Хезер, где она? Я могу её увидеть?

— Должна увидеть! — строгим тоном ответила ей Лейн и решительной быстрой походкой двинулась к двери. Лин поспешила выйти из кабинета следом за ней. — Лин, скажи честно, что ты с ней сделала?

Лин, едва поспевая за широкоплечей медмехой в синей униформе, начала тараторить:

— Ничего, клянусь! Мы примерно месяц или около того общались, и у меня, вроде как, была симпатия к ней, но потом всё рухнуло, потому что она амароид…

— Ага! — перебила её Лейн. — Похоже, что эта машина — не такая уж и машина. Может быть, мои предположения применимы и к другим белым.

— Ты о чувствах, да?! — воскликнула Шульце, тем самым вызвав шипение со стороны Хезер:

— Не так громко.

Они остановились у девятой палаты, и Хезер, открывая дверь, сказала:

— Сейчас всё сама увидишь, Шульце.

Внутри, у стены с окном, обнаружилась непрозрачная стеклянная ширма с сенсорным интерфейсом, сквозь которую угадывался только силуэт Люкс, закреплённой в вертикальном положении. Рядом с ширмой находился стол с различной аппаратурой и одинаковыми с виду микросхемами; Хезер безошибочно выбрала из них ту, которая была нужна ей, и приложила её к своему чипу, после чего на коже остался мерцающий синий отпечаток, и открылся оверлей. Резервная копия памяти Люкс. Перед Хезер и Лин мгновенно появились миллионы неясных команд, километры программного кода, мысли в числовой форме — но с ними было что-то не так. Лин ничего не смыслила в программировании и машинных языках, но видела очевидные изъяны.

— А эти пробелы… — заикнулась она, и Хезер тут же утвердительно кивнула.

— Никаких пробелов в норме быть не должно, здесь имели место множественные помехи. Кроме того…

Лейн парой взмахов ладоней промотала данные в конец, и Лин поняла всё без комментариев. В программном коде многократно были зафиксированы вспышки и цветные импульсы — так выглядели человеческие воспоминания, если вытащить их из головы через компьютер. Их было много, действительно много, и от этого даже рябило в глазах, а машинные строки в итоге скручивались в волну, чего в синтетическом разуме точно не могло произойти. Но ведь и Люкс не совсем машина… Тут Лин разглядела, что все конечные строки, превратившиеся в волну, выглядели одинаково, и содержание их было легко различимо:

_«лин_шульце_максимиллин_шульце_лин_максимиллин_шульце_человек_шульце_лин»_

  
Она поражённо уставилась на Хезер. Она знала,  _что_  видела перед собой, и, тем не менее, спросила:

— Столько эмоций из-за меня?..

— Да. И они были бесконтрольными, в результате чего произошёл полный сброс настроек. У антрацитов всё гармонично переплетается, потому что они знакомы с эмоциями и чувствами, а у белых… честно говорю, никогда прежде не видела чувствительного белого амароида. Ни одному разработчику пока не удавалось «вложить душу» в пустую полуорганическую машину.

— Видимо, её разработчику удалось, — Лин нервно сглотнула. — И как это всё привести в норму?

— Во-первых, мы сейчас вернём ей память, во-вторых — она должна научиться понимать своё состояние и владеть им. Может быть, через пересоциализацию.

— А я… я могу её… научить?.. — голос Лин задрожал: её отчего-то пугала возможность отрицательного ответа.

Хезер смерила её оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнула:

— Не исключено, Шульце. Да только ты жуткий косяк.

— Но почему!.. — возмутилась Шульце, и Хезер резко прервала её:

— Довольно разговоров, нужно скорее вывести амароида из сумрака. А для этого тебе придётся ненадолго заснуть.

Она указала рукой на высокое синее кресло в углу, и Лин немедленно прошла к нему, нервно сжимая-разжимая пальцы. Однако перед тем, как сесть, она спросила:

— Можно хотя бы взглянуть на неё?

— Если тебе будет спокойнее, — вздохнула Хезер.

Лин быстро проскользнула за ширму и сразу замерла на месте от увиденного. Это всё ещё была Люкс, но выглядела она совершенно не так, как обычно: её кожа стала бесцветной, полупрозрачной, так, что под ней угадывались всевозможные соединения и схемы, сине-золотистыми сетями проходившие через всё тело. Точно как огни Венеры, отражавшиеся в стёклах. Глаза — открытые, но тоже белые, без зрачков, пустые. Вот именно, пустые. Прямо как в дурацком сне.

— Вот почему вас называют белыми… — прошептала Лин и медленно развернулась в обратную сторону.

Хезер, очевидно, хотела поторопить её резким высказыванием, но, видя лицо девушки, только и сказала:

— Это нормально. Это их базовое состояние. А теперь ложись и закрывай глаза.

Она помогла Шульце забраться в кресло, и после того, как та закрыла глаза, произошла вспышка белого света, а затем — ничего больше, провал, сумрак.

* * *

Лин показалось, что она открыла глаза через минуту, однако в помещении стало заметно светлее. Точно: её усыпили на час или около того, как это всегда и делается для процедуры проникновения в память. Не то чтобы Лин часто позволяла рыться в своей голове — это было всего во второй раз. Она приподнялась на локтях, огляделась по сторонам, избавляясь от замешательства из-за «скачка» во времени, и обнаружила Люкс, сидевшую у окна — одетую в длинное синее платье, скорее являвшееся робой, по-обычному бледную, сероглазую, не пустую, движущуюся, живую. От этого стало тепло и спокойно. Та сразу же заметила взгляд на себе и обернулась с неожиданно радостной репликой:

— О, наконец-то ты проснулась!

Лин без лишних слов спрыгнула с кресла и быстро подошла к ней. В следующий миг она заключила Люкс в объятия и ощутила в ответ знакомые касания холодных рук. Она прижалась щекой к её щеке и тихо сказала на ухо:

— Прости меня.

— За что? Ты же помогла мне вос… — начала с недоумением Люкворм, но Лин приложила указательный палец к её губам, тем самым пресекая дальнейшую речь.

Несколько отстранившись, Шульце внимательно посмотрела в её удивительные глаза, стремясь разглядеть что-то в их глубине — может быть, (всё-таки существовавшую) загадочную полумеханическую душу — и серьёзно спросила:

— Как ты думаешь, допустимо ли будет сейчас поцеловать тебя?

— Думаю, что данное действие вполне допустимо, — недолго думая, спокойно ответила Люкс.

— То есть, ты этого хочешь? — уточнила Лин, украдкой заползая пальцами в волосы амароида.

— Да, — опять Люкс сказала без запинки, будто сама не осознавала, что она говорит, и это побудило Шульце задать третий вопрос:

— А ты не слетишь к чертям сатурнианским из-за этого?

— Коллапс, я надеюсь, что нет…

Люкс моргнула, и её губы изогнулись в улыбке, которую она попыталась скрыть — но неудачно. Лин не без коварства засмеялась, но в следующую секунду оказалась застигнута врасплох: Люкс сама поцеловала её. И хотя изначальный порыв был резким, она сделала это вдумчиво и аккуратно; левая рука легла на плечо Лин, а правая — на щёку, оставляя там невидимый морозный отпечаток. Шульце, не до конца осознавая, что произошло, так и замерла на месте на несколько секунд, а Люкворм тем временем с невозмутимым видом произнесла:

— Мисс Лейн попросила передать, что она видела ужасное состояние твоего чипа и что ты обязана пойти на осмотр после пробуждения.

Лин растерялась и ответила не сразу — как можно было так резко перескакивать с темы на тему?! Хезер… Хезер…  _Хезер не было в палате!_  А Лин ведь даже не подумала о том, была она здесь или нет. Черти орбитальные!

— А… я позже зайду к ней! — отмахнулась в итоге Лин.

Но Люкс в безмолвной решительности взяла её за руку и, встав со стула, пошла к двери. Лин хотела было вырваться, однако хватка была (слишком) заботливой, крепкой, возможно, в буквальном смысле железной. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за Люкс, попутно вздохнув при этом:

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь…

Где-то далеко за окном пролетел очередной самолёт, неслышимо и обыденно отразившись во множестве стёкол.


End file.
